


With Great Power (Comes Great Sacrifice)

by thedailybugle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Iron Dad, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Spider-son, endgame spoilers, give peter a break challenge, i was just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailybugle/pseuds/thedailybugle
Summary: What was going through Peter’s head at the end of endgameordamn they really won’t ever let Peter have any sort of father figure





	With Great Power (Comes Great Sacrifice)

After Uncle Ben died, Peter knew what he had to do. He had a duty now to help whenever he could. Even do more where he thought he couldn’t. If there was something wrong or an attack, he would be there. Spider-Man would be there.

 

He jumped out of his school bus that day. He swung right after the giant space donut in the sky. He went to a different planet. He fought a god. He _died_. He came back. He killed aliens. He held a weapon capable of destroying the universe. He did everything he physically and mentally could.

 

Looking at tony, gasping for air in front of him, Peter realizes that sometimes everything still isn’t enough.

 

“Mr. stark. We won. We did it. Tony, we won”

 

Tears streaming down his face, he steps back as Pepper comforts Tony, tells him he can rest now. It’s okay. They’ll be okay.

 

He always thought with Uncle Ben, it was his fault. If he did more; if he stepped in at the right moment, Uncle Ben would still be alive, and everything would be okay. As Tonly takes his last breath, Peter realizes that even if he does everything right, he can’t save everyone. Where there is immense good, there is immense lost. He’s a super hero now, but without his uncle. He stopped weapons being sold to bad guys, but Liz lost her dad. He helped save the universe, but he lost Tony. They all lost Tony.

 

Peter knows he has to be smarter. More in tuned with himself from now on. Just because he had these spider-powers doesn’t mean he should stop using his brain. He can’t save everyone, but he can minimize the damage by knowing what he’s fighting for.

 

It’s for Aunt May, who’s already lost so much, from Peter’s parents to Uncle Ben. It’s for Ned, who has always been there for him. He should get a chance of a full life, a chance to see all the new Stars Wars and finally ask Betty out. It’s for Morgan, who has the world at her finger tips and deserves to see and flourish what her father died protecting.

 

He hears Doctor Strange say he’s going to open portals for everyone to get home, and Peter turns to go home.

 

**I wanted to be just like you!**

**I wanted you to be better.**

 

_There is no better, Mr. Stark. But I will keep trying. Because now you can’t._

 

Peter turns to go home. The weight of the universe seems to sit upon him. He can barely breathe when he sees Aunt May, who is just as breathless seeing him alive and safe after 5 years. He’s exhausted, physically and emotionally, and just collapses in her arms. The first moment he has had a chance to feel. As he cries in her arms, he comes to terms with his new truth.

 

With great power comes great responsibility. And with great responsibility, inevitably there will come a great sacrifice. And it’s a sacrifice he is willing to make.


End file.
